


【布兰登/叉骨】瘾

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shame (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 拉郎（慎入！！！）《羞耻》布兰登 x 布洛克·朗姆洛预警：NC-17，咬，性幻想





	【布兰登/叉骨】瘾

你是否体会过那种感觉？

喜欢的事物，一点一点侵入骨髓，似乎从此成为你的本质，再也戒不掉。好容易下定决心摒弃，熬过戒断反应，但它却仍然固执地回到你身边。就像那个一时兴起而留下的纹身，即使洗掉，还是不免留下那骇人的伤疤，时刻提醒着你，有些什么东西曾在那里驻足。这种感觉，叫“瘾”。

有人抽烟，有人酗酒，就连咖啡和止咳糖浆都能成瘾，更何况是性？

提前于闹钟醒来，失神地望着天花板，偌大的双人床满溢着孤寂。薄被耷拉在腰间，房间隔绝了冬日的寒气。暖气持续工作，发出了低沉的抱怨。无意中捕捉到那天花板上的裂纹，追随着它向墙角延伸，遇到分叉难以抉择该顺着哪一条继续……

闹钟猛然响起，却连抬手关掉的力气也不使不出，只得任由它继续吵闹。

脑海里闪过的人影，却看不清面容。满眼皆是酒吧那灯光，蓝的绿的，大红大紫，晃得人头昏眼花。我是去那喝第三轮的，脑子都已经有点发蒙了。那时的我，甚至不知道那是间gay吧。艰难地扶着墙，避免自己失去重心跌下去，成为一时哄笑的对象。那天，他似乎也喝得很多，却还仍不甘心地端着酒杯，摇摇晃晃地在人群里穿梭。他来到我面前，问我想不想来上一发。我还没来得及拒绝，甚至都没来得及在他脸上找到对焦，他已经把我拖进暗处，跪在了我腿间，隔着西裤舔上了那早已鼓鼓囊囊的地方。

拉下拉链的那一刻，他发出了赞叹，“哇哦！这真他妈的是根大屌哈！”说完，便张口将我的前端含了进去。

那一发是我这辈子最爽的口活，即使底下的囊袋被他的胡渣扎得生疼，我却完全忘了自己身在何处，只是义无反顾的沉溺其中，手指插入他的头发，轻轻磨蹭着他的头皮。他抬眼看了我一眼，面容在昏暗的环境里看不真切，我都没来得及捕捉到他的眼睛，他便再次垂下眼，进入新一轮的埋头苦干。虽然看不清他的面容，但我摸出了他那邃的眉眼。那头暗色短发脱离了发胶的禁锢而散乱不堪，我的脑子里空荡荡的，被情欲完全占据，从头到尾都只能靠着墙保持平衡，快感的冲击，让我的双腿不停打颤，高潮来临，我甚至没忍住，一把揪住了他的头发，将他按向自己，活活捅进了他的嗓子眼，逼他把那些微腥的液体全数吞下。

“呸……吃老子一嘴毛！”他挣扎着把我已经软下去的下体吐了出来，近乎痛苦地咳了两下，还用意大利语骂了几句，我猜可能是脏话。刚想开口说些什么，他却随手揪了我的领带，抢了别在我西装外套口袋的钢笔，写了点什么，又以一种撩人的方式舔了笔杆，将它别回原位。他对着我再次勃起的下体，吹了个口哨，留下句“打给爹地”就出了酒吧，徒留我一个人僵在原地，我甚至来不及回味，便赶紧提上裤子追了出去，而且他已经不知所踪，耳畔只回荡着嘲笑般的重机马达声……

不知道什么时候停下的闹钟，又再次响起，打断了我的思绪。

对！领带！

猛地爬起来，赤身裸体的翻身下床，拉开窗帘，外头的阳光灿烂无比，却无法使我内心的阴郁散去，我冲到衣柜前翻找，近乎疯狂。好容易翻出那天戴的那条领带，却发现上头的字迹，早已在洗衣机的翻滚搅拌下模糊得难以辨认。

可恶！操！

我把那领带丢到地上，狠狠地补上几脚出气，整个人顺着衣柜滑落到地上，烦躁地揪着自己的头发。

闹钟再次响起——预示着我再不开始洗漱就要迟到了。

“可恶！”

恼羞成怒地抓起闹钟，丢到墙上，任由它支离破碎。

心烦意乱地走出房间，收听语音信箱，不用看都知道还是希西，“嗨，是我。接电话。”自顾自地全裸在房间里走动，希西还在电话那头喋喋不休地说着，“接电话，布兰登！”她开始喊我的名字，一遍又一遍，从低语到撕心裂肺，越喊越让我感到心烦意乱，日复一日，年复一年，她怎么就不腻呢？

我，都腻了。

每天过着一样的日子，升职加薪、西装革履也不过是让心日益冷漠，所谓的朋友同事不过是点头之交，就连酒吧里的谈笑风生，又有谁真的笑得真诚？

坐地铁去公司，那个戴着贝雷帽的金发女郎吸引了我的注意力，那会是我喜欢的类型，不……曾经喜欢的类型。金发女郎一心埋头于手机，性感的身姿包裹在短裙套装里，在长筒过膝靴的遮掩下只留了膝盖以上的一小截白嫩的大腿。她发现了我的目光，报以微笑之后，尴尬地调整了坐姿，将右手放到了膝上。我注意到了她无名指上的婚戒，默默移开眼。车厢里没有其他让我眼神驻足的地方。我只得闭上眼，脑海里再次闪过那个男人。

你是谁？会在哪？

害怕失去，也害怕拥有。

因为值得拥有的不曾得到，唯恐失去的有心难留。

下了地铁，在公司楼下买了贝果，边看着过往的车辆，边愣神地把贝果往嘴里塞，食之无味，也只是为了果腹而已。一辆改装重机驶过，车主戴着头盔，穿着皮衣，把自己遮的严严实实，很快便在车水马龙中消失不见。秘书传来简讯提醒有早会，随手将没吃完的贝果丢进垃圾桶，我将大衣裹紧，畏畏缩缩地进入公司大楼。早会一如既往地无趣，没有咖啡提神，我甚至无法集中注意力，上司的话语如嗡鸣，头痛欲裂。

“我觉得你这人很恶心！”

猛然回神，似乎秘密就此被公开，慌忙抬眼，却发现上司根本没有看过来，而是继续着他的训话，“我觉得你无法被安慰。我觉得你侵略性太强。这是愤世嫉俗者总说的……”

早会过后，回到办公室才发现电脑失踪了，技术部说中了病毒。

可恶！

再次烦躁地揪了头发，深呼了一口气，抬手揉了揉突突直跳的太阳穴。这种状况，直到秘书送来了加浓的咖啡，都没有丝毫的好转……

临近下班前，同事问我去不去聚餐，我没有拒绝。但真正坐到酒吧里，看着这些所谓的同事谈笑风生，却无时不刻不感到孤独，莫名其妙的心寒。面对熟悉的人，却觉得格格不入，似乎从来都不曾认识过他们。看着别人笑，也跟着笑，似乎僵硬的脸颊真的还能笑得出来。看着别人敬酒，也得跟着敬，似乎这么做才算真正的会做人。看着别人起哄，也得开口附和着调侃几句，似乎只有这样才算是真正的合群。

逃也似的，主动去买下一轮的酒，只为了能走上几步，缓上一缓，在吧台小坐一会儿。

“那群人是你朋友？”一个留着胡渣的黑发男人在我身边坐下，他要了两杯龙舌兰，“我们是不是在哪见过？”耳熟的低沉嗓音，一小撮额发脱离了发胶的禁锢自然垂下。他将盐撒在虎口，挑逗似的伸出舌头，露出一个极为撩人的表情，缓缓舔上了那些结晶体，仰头将那子弹杯里的龙舌兰一饮而尽，“你没有打电话给爹地，让爹地好等。”

我愣愣地望着他，那深邃的眉眼，那淡色的眸子在灯光下甚至泛着淡金，那性感的胡渣，那说话时颤动的喉结，“布……布兰登。”

那人微微挑眉，勾起嘴角，“朗姆洛。”

一瞬间口干舌燥，直勾勾地盯着他，我甚至都能感觉到情欲从眼里满溢出来。

朗姆洛“噗嗤”一声笑了，摸了把自己的胡渣，“跟你朋友告别，爹地跟你走。”

血液回流，猛然回神，和同事告别，却已不见朗姆洛。恐惧一瞬间燃起，害怕再次错过，赶紧抓了外套赶到酒吧外，呼……还好。朗姆洛已经拦好了出租车，靠在车门上招呼我过去，“快来！”

一进家门，我就已经把他压门上强吻，被那胡渣渣得生疼也不愿放开。即使很少和床伴接吻，我还是难以抑制地想吻朗姆洛，却被他拒绝。

“别急！去床上，我们没熟到能接吻。”

进入房间，我和他直接跌进了床上。朗姆洛本就是个练家子，他一个翻身，就骑在了我腰上，“爹地有言在先，玩什么花样都可以，除了接吻。”

“内射？”我问。

“可以。”朗姆洛伸手拍了拍我的脸，微微勾起嘴角，“别紧张，你表现得像个小处男。爹地可不喜欢处男。”他双腿分立，跪坐在我胯上，隔着几层衣料边有一下没一下的磨蹭着，边抬手脱掉了皮衣，随手丢地上，他环上我的脖颈，凑到我耳边，顺势舔了着我的耳垂，“别告诉爹地，你耽误了这么个好家伙这么多年？”

我直勾勾地盯着他的侧颜，那凹陷的眼窝，简直让我身心一起沦陷，好半天我才艰难地回过神，“我第一次和男人……做。”

朗姆洛“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，抓了我的双手搭上他腰，他上扬的嘴角带着一丝痞气，“放轻松，爹地会教教你的。”

已经临近圣诞了，天气有点冷，他穿得不算多，至少比我少得多。修身款的V领针织衫脱掉后，里边只剩件贴身的黑背心，身材很棒，火辣而且有长年健身的痕迹，看得出来体脂率很低。我双手下滑，开始隔着牛仔裤揉捏他的臀部，对于那结实紧致的手感非常满意。他把背心撩起来，我让他慢点，他果真放慢了脱背心的速度，叼着下摆炫耀似地向我展示那痕迹分明的八块腹肌。他那在灯光下呈现出淡金色的眸子，闪烁着毫不遮掩的诱惑。我用指腹磨蹭着他的腹肌，一手向上划过他的胸口，一手向下隔着牛仔裤抚摸他的勃起。

“脱掉。”

朗姆洛没有拒绝，起身脱掉皮靴，扯掉皮带，任由牛仔裤下落，连带袜子一起踢掉，里头根本没有所谓的内裤。

“爬过来。”

朗姆洛果然叼着背心下摆爬了过来，我让他坐到我腰上，伸手抚摸他的腹肌和窄腰，他一点一点把那背心完全褪下，完全对我坦诚相见。眼前全裸的男人是多么的诱人，我从没想过这一幕会如此的令人兴奋。

我脱掉呢绒外套，却被朗姆洛制止继续脱西装，他眨了一下眼，伸出舌头近乎色情的舔着唇，我会意的没有继续动作——此时朗姆洛已经不着一缕，而我却仍穿着全套西装。片场既视感让我顿时兴奋，开了口却发现声音哑得可怕，“开始？”

我对着朗姆洛赤裸的身子就已经起了反应，他笑着说“别急”，随后玩味地勾起嘴角，身子后移。我死死地盯着他，看着他附下身子，伸出舌头舔上西裤上的隆起，一点一点地把那个不可描述的地方完全润湿。他保持着舔舐的姿势，抬眼看我，那双琥珀般的淡色眸子与我四目相对之时，我在那南欧风情的眉眼中看到了一丝恶趣味，他用牙一点一点拉下了拉链……

“哇哦！”朗姆洛再次发出了赞叹，他把我的下体从西裤拉锁处扒拉出来，有一下没一下的撸动着，“没内裤哈！”我刚想说些什么，他却伸出一根手指点在我唇上，“乖！做一个不会说话的充气娃娃，爹地会让你爽的！”朗姆洛俯下身子，一口含住了我的勃起，我根本无法抑制自己的呻吟，此时此景与记忆中的酒吧相重合。一切仿佛瞬间回放，身处红灯绿酒之中，昏暗角落里的公开性事，羞耻感油然而生……

我的手指插入他的头发，将朗姆洛向下按的同时，猛烈向上顶，一次又一次冲入他的喉咙。我完全听不到任何声音，快感一波接着一波侵袭我的大脑，简直要把我生生拍晕过去。完全沉溺于高潮之中，朗姆洛将我疲软下去的下体吐了出来，又随手撸动了几下，他舔着嘴角那白浊的液体，调侃道，“这么快？”

微微挑眉，暗自下决心让他见识下什么叫“快”。

让朗姆洛自己做开拓，我倚在床头，边撸动着自己的，边看着他双腿大开，手指探入股缝，从一根加到三根。我失神地望着他，似乎想把这个画面完全在脑海之中复刻，封存在某个不为人知的角落。朗姆洛并没有做得太细致，只是草草糊弄一下，就自己骑了上来。进入的那一刻，他简直要了我的命，乘骑的体位，紧致的内壁夹得太紧，朗姆洛的呻吟声再一次让我心甘情愿地臣服。我无力思考，只能失神地任由他扭动腰肢，取悦地似乎也是他自己，这一刻我真的成了个不会动，不会思考的充气娃娃。

朗姆洛对这次性事相当满意，我脱掉了碍事的西装，我们又换了姿势做了两回，洗澡的时候又在浴缸里来了一次，最后又滚回床上。直到精疲力尽，眼皮都睁不开，却能依依不舍地将下体留在朗姆洛体内，拥着他沉沉睡去……

提前于闹钟醒来，失神地望着天花板，偌大的双人床满溢着孤寂，身边的位置已没了人影。别说余温，连丝毫的皱着也没有。仿佛一切仅是春梦一场，却让人觉得真实过任何一场性事。

薄被耷拉在腰间，房间隔绝了冬日的寒气，暖气持续工作，发出了低沉的抱怨。无意中捕捉到那天花板上的裂纹，追随着它向墙角延伸，再次遇到分叉，选择了其中一条，却发现兜兜转转又回到了起始处，勾勒出一个歪歪扭扭变了形的圆。

床头的手机响起，不一会儿接进了语音信箱，还是希西——她用癌症威胁我接电话，我不以为然，毕竟这也不是第一次了。

心烦意乱地爬了起来，赤身裸体的翻身下床，拉开窗帘，外头没有阳光，只剩阴雨和寒风。绕过双人床，才发现倒在墙角的闹钟残骸，我在那蹲了下来，试图把它拼回去，却发现早已碎得看不出原样。我疯狂地开始寻找朗姆洛来过的痕迹，但西装整整齐齐挂着，浴室里连积水都已干涸……

猛地一拳捶在镜子上，上头的人影支离破碎，血迹顺着碎片龟裂。失神着望着扎着碎玻璃的指间关节，却感觉不到一丝一毫的痛，而心却疼得让人捧也不是，抚也不是。草草包扎了伤口，赶地铁去上班，到了公司才发现今天是礼拜日，连楼下的贝果店都没有营业。掏出烟盒想抽只烟，却发现没带火机。懊恼地揪着头发，蹲到地上，指间关节因为动作牵动伤口而抽痛……

可恶。

坐地铁原路返回，买了中餐外卖，窝在笔电前边吃饭边看片。矫揉造作的呻吟让我失去了食欲，把餐盒丢进垃圾桶，又随手把色情杂志，光盘连带笔电也一起塞了进去，似乎这样就能将所有空虚驱散。

可恶！

我把自己脱了个精光，任由那碍事的窗帘敞着，失神地望着窗外的暴雨，好半天才将自己跌进床上。乱成一团的思绪，让我无心入眠，只能无趣地望着天花板，顺着那成环的裂纹一圈一圈的绕。好容易熬到晚上，躺了一天，依旧没什么胃口。我艰难地下了床，换了衣服出门，找了件酒吧，有脱衣舞娘的那种。美金塞进女郎的内裤里，换来了一个舌尖吻，但这并不能消解我的阴郁，毕竟舞娘的奶子再惹人垂怜，也不被允许触碰。

从这家酒吧出来，又钻进另一家。当着人家男友的面勾引了个女孩，却没有如愿讨到那顿打。自觉没趣的又换了几家，进行第三轮买醉。刚在吧台坐稳，还没开口点酒，便有人坐到了我身边，“两杯龙舌兰，顺带一提，我们是不是在哪见过？”

就着吧台昏暗的灯光，那双泛着淡金的眸子里，笑意一览无余……


End file.
